Shadows don't have happy endings
by SoRa-FoX
Summary: Noticing something different about InuYasha, Kikyou finds out hes fallen out of love with her...i don't own the song


Shadows have no Happy Endings 

I do not own InuYasha

As Kikyou walked by for the second time late that night she was surprised not to see InuYasha come running after her as he usually did. Slowly making her way down to were InuYasha and the gang were camped out for the night Kikyou saw him tighten his hold around Kagome and give her an evil stare. "InuYasha what is it?" she questioned.

_**Lets talk this over**_

_**It's not like your dead.**_

_**Was it some thing I did?**_

_**Was it something you said?**_

"InuYasha" Kikyou said monotonously. Silence filled the air.

Surprised at not hearing her name in return she tried again.

"InuYasha what are you doing with her?"

….

"InuYasha?"

….

"Answer me."

_**Don't leave me hangen **_

_In a city so dead_

_**Held up so high **_

_**On such a breakable thread**_

"Kikyou" InuYasha slowly said. "I'm in love with Kagome"

"What!"

**_You were all the things I thought I knew _**

**_And I thought we could be_**

"InuYasha love, you're not making any sense. Your in love with me remember not my reincarnation," Kikyou said slightly startled.

"Don't call her that! She's so much more, and I'm not your love." InuYasha's glace switched to Kagome's sleeping form as he said the last part.

_**You were everything, everything that I wanted**_

_**We were meant to be, meant to be but we lost it**_

_**All of my memories so close to me just fade away**_

_**All this time you were pretending**_

_**So much for my happy ending**_

"Kikyou" he started. "I talked with Miroku and Sango about all of this and they think that I shouldn't see you anymore if I'm going to commit to Kagome."

"But. But…well that didn't stop you before. And what does this committing have to do with Kagome. You are coming to hell with me." Kikyou said more confidently then she felt.

_**You've got your dumb friends**_

_**I now what they say**_

_**They tell you I'm difficult**_

_**But so are they**_

_**But they don't now me**_

_**Do they even now you?**_

_**All the things you hide from me**_

_**All the shit that you do**_

"No Kikyou I can't…I have a family now" He paused "Kagome's pregnant!"

"What!" Kikyou yelled " how could you after everything we've been through! I died for you! Doesn't that mean anything to you!"

_**You were all the things I thought I knew**_

_**And I thought we could be**_

"I love you so much Kikyou it's just…" he stuttered out.

"You were all I ever wanted InuYasha and you just threw our love away for some look alike me!"

_**You were everything, everything that I wanted**_

_**We were meant to be, meant to be but we lost it**_

_**All of my memories so close to me just fade away**_

_**All this time you were pretending**_

_**So much for my happy ending**_

"Kikyou, Kagome's love and mine is much stronger then ours ever will be" taking a deep breathe he continued "I don't want to see you around anymore, it's time for you to move on Kikyou and it's time for me to get on with my life."

"But, but, but your life, your love it belongs to me" she quietly replied as tear filed her deep brown eyes.

_**It's nice to now that you were there**_

_**Thanks for acting like you care**_

_**And maken me feel like I was the only one**_

_**It's nice to now we had it all**_

_**Thanks for watching as I fall**_

_**And letting me now we were dull.**_

"Kikyou…" he started but she wouldn't let him finish.

Quickly Kikyou turned her body so her former lover wouldn't see the tears that ran freely down her face. Even in death she wouldn't allow her weaknesses to be shown. But picturing someone else with InuYasha made her heart ache so bad that she couldn't keep a straight face.

_**You were everything, everything that I wanted**_

_**We were meant to be, meant to be but we lost it**_

_**All of my memories so close to me just fade away**_

_**All this time you were pretending**_

_**So much for my happy ending**_

_**You were everything, everything that I wanted**_

_**We were meant to be, meant to be but we lost it**_

_**All of my memories so close to me just fade away**_

_**All this time you were pretending**_

_**So much for my happy ending**_

Quietly she ascended up the hill she came down from and looked to the horizon at the impending dawn. "I'm sorry you never loved me the way I love you" she whispered into the sun that seemed so full of life that she couldn't stand being in it's light.


End file.
